


A Comforting Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Comforting Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute fluffy hurt/comfort Ciel has a nightmare and Sebastian comforts him fic, but it turned into this.  
> I wasn't going to post this here but I changed my mind.

Ciel couldn’t breathe, his tiny fingers grasped at his neck as he struggled to take in the air that his body desperately needed. Shadows danced across the walls of his bedroom they reached for him, silently taunting him for his weakness.

The filthy jeers of the cultists circled around his head increasing in volume and malice with every rapid beat of his heart. The small thing pounded in his chest audible through the blood rushing in his ears.

Spots dotted his vision as the cultists’ jeers turned to agonizing screams of terror. Ciel couldn’t tell if he was asleep or awake. The shadows along the walls stretched and distorted their long fingers grabbing at his body, pulling him into the encroaching darkness.

Ciel desperately sucked in air, his mouth dry and throat painful. His voice only came out in painful croaks as he tried to form words, to cry out for help, to scream for someone… something.

“Yo… Mas…”

A voice broke through the jeer and screams piecing through the darkness like an angler fish in the deepest depths of the ocean.

The voice came again some how muffled yet so clear, the only concrete thing in this void of darkness. It was like a light, a bright eerie light that he was helpless to ignore or pull away from, a photon sphere that pulled him into a deeper darkness; a black hole.

Ciel gasped awake to his own screams, his throat raw. He was soaked with sweat; his tiny fingers clutched his damp nightdress.

“Young Master” Sebastian spoke after a while of just standing waiting for Ciel’s haggard breathing to even out.

“Everything is going to be okay, you’re safe.” Sebastian whispered, carefully crafted sincerity lacing the soft words. If Ciel didn’t know any better he could almost believe that Sebastian cared… almost.

Ciel’s full body shaking eased into slight trembling. He looked down at his hands, refusing to look at the inhuman thing that stood at the side of his bed.

Sebastian said that he never lied but that wasn’t true, everything that he was was a fake, and he had just told the biggest lie of all. Ciel’s eyes drifted to the rings on the bedside table the ones that were too big to be worn on the correct finger. His finger tightened in the sheets of bed that still didn’t feel like his own.

Sebastian lied, he might have been safe for now, but nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay again.


End file.
